


Car Crashes and Happy Endings

by Amypilierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Coma, F/M, Happy Ending, PAX East, Purpose, Thunderstorms, Violent car crash, scary crash, team edge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amypilierfan123/pseuds/Amypilierfan123
Summary: Mark and Amy head back home after a week of filming with Team Edge and get caught in some very bad weather that ends up badly for them.





	

Mark and Amy were visiting Matthias and the team edge boys for a week of filming with different challenges and skits. The week was over though and Mark and Jack were heading back home the guys were finishing up at the team edge office and outside a loud thunderclap shook the building. 

Matt looked out the window and saw the grey clouds coming “yikes guys we should all head home soon looks like a nasty storm is brewing up. Joey and Bryan looked out the window with him. “Yeah, I’ll head home to the kids and all they don’t like storms.” Bryan grabbed his bag and umbrella and ran out the door getting to his car before the storm got worse and headed home. 

Joey did the same along with Matt they said their farewells to Mark and Amy and Mark said he would lock up the office for them and all. “Thanks, Mark be safe out there you two, get home safe ok?” Mark nodded and they gave hugs to each other and Joey and Matt headed out. Mark locked up the office and him and Amy got into Mark’s car and made their way home. The storm was getting worse and the road was getting a little hard to see because of the rain. 

Mark was struggling to keep focus they wre taking the back roads home as the highway would be busy around this time on a Saturday night. A few more hours down the road Mark was talking to Amy about the stuff they were doing today and the storm had let up a little bit but it was still a little hard to see because it got foggy. 

So Mark had to put his floodlights on for the car. The last thing Mark saw before it happened was something-large dart out in front of them, then there was black. Mark heard his own heartbeat pounding in his head and he opened his eyes and slowly looked around. They rolled down a hill almost inches from a tree. The last thing Mark heard were tires screeching and the sound of crunching metal and glass breaking.

Once Mark got his vision back and looked around the car, Amy was no where in site, he saw a big hold in the windshield and though the fog Mark saw a figure lying face down on the ground not moving. “Oh my god, Amy!” Mark with little strength he had, he climbed out of the wreaked car and made his way to Amy. 

“Amy!” Mark got to Amy’s broken body and kneeled down by her. “Oh my god, Amy, please no.” Mark thought for the worse and saw how bruised and broken Amy was, she had a broken leg, arm and a nasty gash on her head. Mark feared the worse and though Amy was dead, there was no way any human could survive this but with Mark’s judgment he reached over to Amy’s neck and felt for a pulse. 

Mark breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a very weak pulse under his fingertips “hang in there love, I will get us out of this mess, just please hang out!” Mark grabbed his cell phone, thanking the heavens it was not broken and he had service he dialed 911 and told them where they were and prayed that Amy would be okay. 

Mark kept his fingers on Amy’s neck still feeling the faint heartbeat under his fingers and he combed the glass and rocks and dirt out of Amy’s hair which was once bright blonde but now bloody and red. Mark ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around Amy’s head, hoping to stop some of the bleeding. Mark feared Amy had bleeding in her brain and at any moment Amy would die from that injury. 

Then Mark heard it, sirens coming down the road the fog had lifted and Mark had to leave Amy for a few minutes to flag down the medics from atop the hill. The medics saw Mark and they stopped and got the back doors open and brought out the stretcher. “Okay where is the victim we heard on the phone that one of you were seriously injured. 

“That’s my girlfriend, Amy she’s down there, she has a broken arm, leg and sever head wound. I checked her vitals and her pulse is very weak I don’t know how much time she has left, please save her.” Mark had tears streaming down his face. A lady medic put her hand on Mark’s shoulder “we will help her son don’t worry I assume you are riding with us, we will get your girlfriend loaded up and off to the hospital ASAP!” 

“Thank you” Mark got into the medvan and they loaded up Amy into the back and the driver got in the front and the lady medic was in the back checking on Amy. They cut open her shirt and she hooked her up to an EKG and breathing mask and had to put her neck in a neck collar. Amy was still out cold but she was alive. 

Mark took Amy’s hand and it was lukewarm to the touch. Mark just watched the lady medic whose name was Jen worked on his girlfriend and best friend in the world. They were on their way to the hospital, once there they rushed Amy in yelling out “twenty-five year old female, leg and arm broken and server head wound and vitals are weak, surgery stat!” 

Mark was forced to stay in the waiting room they stopped him when they rushed Amy though the OR doors. Mark slumped against the wall and sunk to the floor with his hands over his eyes, he took off his glasses, which were broken and he just threw them in the trash. A doctor made him get up and move to the waiting room where the next hours were going as slow as a snail to Mark. 

Mark slumped in a chair and dreaded the phone calls he had to make. First he called Matt and told him the news, Matt was shocked and said he would be there with Joey and Bryan, Amanda also told him to hold on and she would pray for Amy. Mark didn’t want to make the last phone call which was Amy’s mother. Amy’s mother was crying on the phone but Mark told her he would keep her posted of Amy’s condition. Amy’s mother sighed over the phone and told Mark thank you and she let him go. 

A few more hours went by and Mark was slowly falling asleep in his chair until he heard his name being called “is there a Mr. Fischbach here?” Mark looked up at the doctor in the room calling his name. “That’s me sir.” “Come you come with me please?” Mark nodded and slowly got up from his chair and followed the doctor to a more quiet room of the hospital. 

They sat down and the doctor gave Mark a cup of coffee. “Thank you, so how is my girlfriend?” “Well she was in surgery for a good few hours, we almost lost her twice on the table but she is a fighter and we got her back, your girlfriend don’t give up, Amy is a fighter.” “That she is Mr. Fischbach.” “Please call me Mark.” “Ok, Mark well we got Amy’s leg and arm back in place she will just be in a cast for both and the wound on her head was very sever and for now she is in a coma to let her head heal.

She should wake up in the next few days, for now she’s in ICU.” “May I see her?” “Yes, I will take you now, if you follow me please.” Mark nodded and tossed the empty coffee cup in the trash and followed the doctor to the ICU ward and they walked into a room and Mark was taken back at Amy’s frail form. Amy was lying in the hospital bed with wires hooked up to her, Mark knew what all they were as to being in the hospital before. 

Amy was hooked up to a heart monitor and other machines with just a ton of wires she was also in a leg cast and arm cast and her head was wrapped up in bandages covering all of her beautiful blonde hair. Amy’s eyes were closed but Mark was glad to see Amy’s chest rising and falling with each breath she took. Mark heard the heart monitor showing that Amy’s heart was beating and it was no longer weak, it was a strong heart rate at sixty BPM. 

The doctor left Mark along with Amy “I’ll be back in a few hours to check her vitals if anything goes wrong or you need something just press the button above Amy’s bed ok?” “Ok, thanks doc.” Mark pulled up a chair and sat next to Amy’s bed and took her hand. “Amy, I know you can hear me, I was so scared I thought I lost you, seeing your broken and frail body laying there on the cold, wet road.

I’m glad you will pull though but please wake up soon, I want to see your beautiful brown eyes staring back at me, I also have a gift for you when you wake up. I was going to wait a few more months when we went to Pax east again but it just cant wait after what happened tonight. 

Mark reached up and kissed Amy’s lips and sat back down holding her hand and laid his head by Amy’s chest. Mark slowly fell asleep until his phone woke him up with a text message from Matt. “We are at the hospital, can we see Amy or are they not allowing visitors?” Mark wrote back “I don’t know, you will have to ask the nurse if so Amy and I are in room 412.” 

Matt texted back “ok, I’ll get back to you in a little bit.” Matt went up to the front desk “hello there, may I help you sir?” “Yes, my friends Mark Fischbach and Amy Nelson came here a few hours back from a serious car crash. Amy was in surgery and Mark was ok, I heard Ms. Nelson is in ICU, is visiting hours still open?” 

“Yes, but only for an hour then its dinner time and all.” “That’s okay I won’t be long.” “Ok you know the room number for Ms. Nelson?” “Yes I do.” “Ok here is your visitor pass.” “Ok, thank you.” Joey and Bryan waited in the waiting room and Matt said he would update them of Amy’s condition. 

Matt got on the lift and made his way to the ICU ward and made his way to Amy’s room, Matt knocked on the door and Mark opened the door, the first thing Matt did was pull Mark into a hug. “Oh god, Mark I’m so sorry we should have just waited out the storm at the office instead of going home. Joey and I almost didn’t make it home because of the storm, Bryan almost crashed also.” 

“Yikes, well I’m glad you are all okay, Amy and I are but Amy got it rough, come on I’ll let you see her.” Matt nodded and he walked into other room and frowned at Amy’s state she was in. Matt just put his hand on his heart and silently cried. “Oh god Amy looks messed up badly.” Mark sighed yeah, the doctor told me they almost lost her twice on the table. “Oh my god, really that is scary.” 

I know, she won’t wake up for another few days so I’m staying here and only going home to shower and change the nurse let me say here, could you keep an eye on Chica please?” “Sure, Mark you know I will do that.” “Ok, thank you.” a knock was heard “come in” the nurse stepped on “oh, I didn’t know Ms. Nelson had visitors?” “Oh, yeah hi I’m Mark I’m Amy’s boyfriend and this is our friend Matt.” 

“Hello, yeah I’m here just to check Amy’s vitals and all.” “Ok, we will get out of your way is there a café on this floor?” “Yes, if you go down a few hallways you will end up to the food wing.” “Ok, thank you.” “Your welcome.” Matt and Mark let the nurse do her work and they went down to the café. When they came back Amy was still asleep but she was cleaned up and put in a fresh gown and new bandages and all. 

Also a cot was set up for Mark, as the staff knew Mark was staying. Visiting hours were over so Mark gave a hug to Matt and he told Matt he would keep him updated of Amy’s condition. Matt nodded and he gently put his hand on Amy’s shoulder and told her to get better and wake up soon. Mark set the cot next to Amy’s bed and held her hand all night. Hoping Amy would wake up soon and squeeze his hand. 

The next day Amy still didn’t wake up, Mark went home to change and shower and he came back and stayed by Amy’s side. Talking to her and telling her the fans were praying and telling her all the stories they were tweeting and showing all the art and love and support for Amy. 

Mark also had to tell his fans there wouldn’t be any videos until Amy was better and all. Matt had come to visit again and get updates from Mark and all a few more days later it’s been almost a week now since Amy had been in her coma. Mark was lying next to Amy, his head on Amy’s chest listening to her heartbeat and Mark was slowly falling asleep. Mark felt someone running their fingers though his hair. 

Mark thought he was dreaming but he woke up and saw Amy staring back at him and playing with his hair. “Amy! Your awake.” Amy smiled “hi Markimoo.” Mark started crying “oh god Amy, I thought you would never wake up.” Mark got up and kissed her and reached up and hit the panic button next to Amy’s bed. A doctor and nurse came rushing into the room “she’s awake!” 

The doctor smiled and the nurse walked over to Amy checking her machines and vitals and all. “Ah, welcome back to the living Ms. Nelson.” Amy smiled “thanks I was having the craziest dream, that I just couldn’t wake up and get out of. Mark was confused “what dream was that hon?” I dreamed that we got hurt real bad and you were there but I don’t remember anything?

Then all I remember is just walking around in a forest trying to find my way back to you I saw a white light twice and I heard a voice to go near it, but I heard your voice and I followed your voice instead.” Mark was crying buckets by now hearing this story, Amy was having death dreams where her body was trying to shut down but her mind made up choices and stayed. 

“Amy, that wasn’t a dream it was all real we got into a terrible car crash and you were hurt really bad and had to go into surgery and the doctors almost lost you twice.” Amy was taken back “well, fuck that’s crazy, I’m glad I followed your voice instead or I would have been a goner.” Mark nodded and just gently hugged her “I’m glad you followed my voice also Amy.” 

The nurse was done checking Amy’s vitals and cleaning up her wounds and all, the doctor explained to Amy what happened and all and how many days or months until her leg and arm would be healed. Amy was a little sad as it would be hard to do videos with a broken arm and leg but Mark would help her as much as he could. 

A few more hours went by and Amy was allowed to leave the hospital the first person that Amy called was her mom telling her she was okay and all and just got a little banged up but she was fine and Mark was taking care of her. Amy’s mom thanked Mark and glad that her daughter was alive and well. 

A few months down the line. 

Mark wanted to purpose the night at the hospital but he did end up waiting until Pax East. Mark, Tyler, Bob and Wade and Ethan all had their Markiplier and Friends Panel and Mark was backstage, heart pounding and palms sweaty. Wade looked at him “Mark, what’s wrong with you, you look like you’ve seen a ghost or something, or Foxy is about to jump scare you?” 

Mark laughed “oh, no I’m fine just hyped up, you know me before panels.” Wade laughed and hugged him “yes, that we do, now come on let’s go the fans await!” Mark nodded and slowly followed Wade out, little did Wade know Mark was doing what he had been waiting to do for years now, he was going to purpose to Amy on stage. 

Mark and the guys all waked onto the stage and the crowd erupted with claps and screams and shouts of their names and everything. Mark waved to everybody and smiled and Tyler and Wade, Ethan and Bob followed suit and waved with Mark. After a few games and silly story telling and Mark told everybody the story of what happened the night of the crash. There wasn’t a dry eye in the theater but those eyes would get even wetter after they saw what Mark was about to do. 

“Well, we are almost out of time and I saved the best thing for last guys, Mark got up and told Amy to stand up and come on stage. Amy looked at Mark and got up and walked on stage and walked up to Mark and smiled at him as they stood face to face. Mark pulled Amy into a huge hug. “Tell me, Amy what do you hear?” Amy smiled “I hear your heartbeat Markimoo and boy it sure is beating fucking fast.” 

The crowd laughed a little at Amy’s outburst. Mark laughed “why is it so fast Markimoo?” Amy, let me just say something, I love you with all my heart and it’s beating fast because I’m nervous as hell but excited to ask you something. I have wanted to ask you for a very long time.” Mark pulled Amy away from his chest and reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. 

Gasps and some screams were heard in the crowd. Amy’s eyes went wide and she smiled so big, she saw Mark get down on one knee “Amy Nelson, will you make me a very happy man and marry me?” Mark opened the box to reveal a red ruby ring with the letters A and M on the ring. Amy had tears in her eyes ‘y, yes of course I will marry you Mark!” Mark got up and pulled Amy into a hug and kissed her. The crowd cheered so loud everybody in Pax could hear them. Mark smiled and put the ring on Amy’s finger and hugged her once more. 

A few months later Mark and Amy had the wedding of the year in Mark’s backyard with all their family and friends from YouTube and everything.


End file.
